


Little Dream

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Fluff, Oviposition, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Just some self indulgent Grim x Shy (me in this case for those who have read Heliophilia).





	Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags added later, I just need to be on a computer since I'm posting from my phone lmao.

When his lips pressed to mine, I felt the world fade away from all around me. As my arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, I could feel the scarlet flames that burned deep inside of him grow. I felt them trickle across his dark carapace, along my pale flesh. So warm…

Our dance together had never been so passionate before.

He pulled away after a moment, his scarlet eyes burning into my soul. "May we progress further?" he whispered.

My lips against his once more was more than answer enough.

Wrapping his cloak around me, I felt space itself change and form before returning to normal. This wasn't the first time we had teleported together. It rarely did my stomach any favors, but it seemed to have mercy on me this once.

Laying me back along the pile of pillows I had claimed as my resting spot, Grimm began to kiss away from my lips, down my jaw and along my throat. When he came to the side of my neck, he began to lick and suck there tenderly, lovingly. His mandibles clamping down on the tender flesh there made me moan in both pain and pleasure. I knew the heat that was erupting there was my own blood. The way he lapped at it, the way a trill rumbled through him…

I knew he was in love.

His fingers trailed down along my clothed flesh, showing no concern as he tore through the fabric with ease. I wanted to complain, but… Honestly? It was arousing to know those claws could tear through me should Grimm have willed it. Where his nails trailed through cloth, red welts and droplets of blood were left in their wake.

"I do not know how your kind couple… so guide me, my Little Dream," Grimm whispered huskily.

I felt myself melt under his voice, under his lustful gaze. "Keep touching me," I breathed. "Between my legs, th-there's a slit. It should be wet… a-at the… at the bottom, there's a hole…"

"A sort of deep crevice for mating, I assume," the male chuckled deeply.

"And a place where… wh-where my eggs are…"

"You already have eggs?"

"Oh, for the love of-. More touching," I whimpered out in frustration.

Grimm looked at me in amusement before tearing away the fabric that separated him from my sex. God, that sound was amazing. His scarlet eyes took me in before a long, black finger trailed along my slit. I shuddered and whimpered, bucking my hips ever so slightly. "As you said… it is very wet…" the male purred in delight before finding my entrance. The tip of his finger teased it ever so slightly, his eyes glancing up at me. "Now, about the eggs~."

Was he going to tease me until I gave him the answer? I whimpered. "I-I was born with them. A-all females of my species are." I bit my lip some. "B-but if you want to… to lay eggs in-inside of me… I'll gladly let you."

The look of joy that crossed his face was stunning. I didn't get much chance to properly take it in, however, as Grimm had, without warning, pushed two fingers inside of me. I mewled like a cat in heat, arching my back and clinging to the pillows beneath me desperately. "You make such beautiful sounds like this," he purred, beginning to piston his fingers in and out of me at an angle. I didn't even need to tell him that he was hitting the spot to make me see stars. He could see it plain as day across my face.

"Nngh…!  _ Fuck,  _ don't stop…! Don't stop…!" I mewled, panting and moaning like a whore. Just as I reached the edge, about to topple over it into sweet, sweet bliss, he withdrew his fingers, making me whine loudly in protest. "I-I said…!"

I paused. Grimm was sitting up on his knees between my legs, looking down at me with a hunger burning in those beautiful red eyes. Cheeks flushed, his hand rubbing at something at the base of his red shell… I watched in awe as a slick, pink cock slid from beneath the plating, already dripping and ready for me.

"I-I… I must admit… I have not done this in quite some time…" Grimm panted, stroking himself nicely. "Even longer still with someone as beautiful and sweet as you." He dragged the thin head of his cock along my slit, making me shudder. It was similar to a tentacle in shape, but it was much firmer, unable to bend as nicely, though he was certainly long and slick with a thick base. Thicker than I was accustomed to. "I want to breed with you, Little Dreamer…  _ Shy _ ."

My breath hitched as he said my name before letting out a pleased moan as he slid inside of me. He didn't bother to wait as he started to thrust his hips against me, pinning my legs as far back as they could go so that he could take me deeper still. The sound of shell and flesh slapping wetly echoed loudly throughout the tent along with pants and moans from both of us.

Grimm was not gentle when he got so passionate, it seemed. He nails were digging into me, clawing me and tearing through my skin, leaving blood and smears wherever they went. His mandibles bit and tore at my shoulders and neck, and his tongue lapped at every wound he could find.

Needless to say that I had gone over the edge more times than I could count. I hadn't even noticed right away when he had stopped, laying over me, panting just as hard as I was.

"I-I… I am about knot inside of you," Grimm panted, swallowing some before panting once more. "I am going to… going to lay eggs inside of you… If you want me to stop… now is the time…"

I weakly reached up, cupping his cheek. "Fill me up…" I whispered before pulling him down to kiss me.

Grimm was gentle as he kissed me, holding me close as he buried himself deeper inside of me. I whimpered a little as I felt his knot press against my hole before it slowly popped inside of me, keeping us nice and firmly together. When I first felt the eggs beginning to pump through his cock and into my womb, I moaned, shaking. They were the size of softballs! One, two, three… I couldn't help but pull away from the kiss to look down at my growing stomach, being filled bit by bit by Grimm's eggs.

Grimm reached down, gently rubbing his hand over my bulging stomach. "They will grow inside of you… And they will hatch. Unlike other Grimmchildren of the past, these ones will not be part of the ritual… They will be both bug and human, beautiful and nightmarish. Oh, how they will love you." His eyes met mine then. "All one hundred of them."

I sputtered in alarm, blue eyes wide. "E-excuse me?!"

Grimm laughed then, tilting his head back before nuzzling my cheek. "I tease. Only six. But they will love you, and I will watch over them until you return, my Little Dream. Each and every night." He kissed me once more, slowly pulling out after a while. "Get some rest now. I will clean you and make sure you are of the utmost comfort before you depart back to the waking world."


End file.
